Once Upon a Time in Parenthood
by Mags
Summary: Third Story in the "Once Upon a Time" series. This story follows Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Paulette through the ups and downs of first time parenthood. Relationships will get stronger and relationships will dissolve testing everyone's patience and strength. COMPLETE!
1. Bringing Isabelle Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 1: Bringing Isabelle Home

Conner and Kira's Apartment, Angel Grove

March 27, 2009

1 pm

Conner parked the car at his usual spot in the parking lot. He got out and went to the back to help Kira out of the car. Once she was out, he went to the other side and got Isabelle's car seat out of the car. Then they walked to their apartment and Kira opened the door.

Kim and Trini were there already preparing some food for the new parents to eat.

"Hey, welcome home!" Kim said as Conner and Kira set down their stuff.

Trini went over to where the baby was and admired her niece.

"Oh, she keeps getting adorable by the day," Trini said cooing at the baby.

"Thanks, Trini," Kira said as she started putting stuff away.

Conner undid the car seat belt and lifted Isabelle out of the car seat and held her close.

"We made plenty of food for you to eat. We stocked the fridge with more food and beverages," Kim said.

"Thanks both of you. We wouldn't know what to do without you," Conner said as Isabelle started to fuss. Kira took the baby from him and went to the bedroom to feed her.

"We're going to head out. If you need anything just call," Kim said as she and Trini said their goodbyes and left the apartment.

Conner went to the kitchen and prepared him and Kira plates of food. He took Kira's plate to the bedroom.

"Hey baby, I made you up a plate of food. I'll put it on the nightstand," Conner said as he put the plate of food on the nightstand.

"Thanks, Conner," Kira said as she undid her blouse, then the nursing bra, and offered the baby her breast. Isabelle started to suck and eat.

Conner turned around and stood in the doorway, amazed at what he saw. He continued to stare like that until Kira's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"You're staring," Kira said.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. I'll just go and watch some TV," Conner said as he went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV.

An hour later Kira came out of the bedroom and sat next to Conner on the couch.

"Is she asleep?" Conner asked.

"Out like a light. She's got a full tummy and a clean diaper, so she's all set," Kira said.

"Good. What do you want to watch?" Conner asked.

"This is good. I'm probably going to take a nap before she wakes up again."

"Sounds good. We'll need all the sleep we can get."

Kira nodded as she curled up against him and closed her eyes. Conner did the same.


	2. First Playdate

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: First Playdate

Ethan and Paulette's Apartment, Angel Grove

July 10, 2009

3 pm

Kira walked down the hall to Ethan and Paulette's apartment with Isabelle's baby carrier on her arm. She got to the apartment and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Paulette answered the door.

"Hey, Kira, come on in," Paulette said as Kira walked in.

Isabelle and David were 2 weeks old and were already showing their personalities. Isabelle was the girly girl and David was the flirt. Today they were going to meet each other for the first time on their first playdate.

Kira put the carrier down and got the harness undone and lifted Isabelle out of the seat. She put Isabelle down on her back next to David. Isabelle and David's eyes met and they both started to cry.

Kira and Paulette picked up the babies and rocked them gently.

"I think they scared each other, that's all," Kira said.

"Probably," Paulette said.

They laid the babies down again, the babies more relaxed than before.

"So, how was David's doctor appointment?" Kira asked.

"Good. He gained a whole pound. Just what the doctor wanted. How was Isabelle's appointment?" Paulette asked.

"Good also. She also gained a whole pound."

"That's good. Graduation's coming up in five days. Are you excited?"

"Very. For four years of hard work I deserve it."

"Yeah, me too. Did you have to get your gown resized?"

"Not by much. You?"

"Just a little. I can't wait to get this baby fat off me. I just joined a gym and signed up for Nutrisystem."

"Same here."

"Trent texted Ethan and said that he and Mel will be in town for graduation. They already had theirs last week. Ethan apologized for us for not making it, what with the babies and all."

"Yeah, Conner apologized for us too. Trent understood."

"You know, he and Mel's relationship is moving along nicely."

"Yeah. They've been together for what, 4 years? They already have big plans after college."

"Yeah, they're looking for a place to live in Reefside. They're looking at a place close to Dr. O and Kim."

"Dr. O was the one who suggested it in the first place."

"Oh, now I remember. It's the same size as Dr. O's house, right?"

"Yeah, three bedrooms, one and a half baths, a nice basement."

"Didn't Trent's dad say he would pay all the fees for that place?"

"Yeah, he did, so Trent's taking advantage of his dad's money and getting a decent place."

Then Paulette's phone started ringing.

"Hold on, it's Ethan. Hello?" Paulette answered the phone, "oh, you're coming home an hour early? Okay, I'll start supper. Love you, bye," Paulette said, hanging up.

"How is Ethan at being a dad, anyways?" Kira asked.

"He's holding his own. The baby's waking up in the wee hours of the night has been getting to him, but he's handling it pretty well," Paulette said.

"Yeah, Conner's doing pretty okay with parenting, except he gags when he changes Isabelle's poopy diapers."

"Ethan does that too. He refuses to change poopy diapers. Carrie said Rocky was that way in the beginning but after a couple more babies he can stand the smell now and he's a pro at them."

"Yeah, at least they know how to change diapers. Thank God for baby boot camp. By the way, when does boot camp start up again for us?"

"Next week. We have to start bringing the babies to class with us from now on."

Kira and Paulette kept on chatting while Paulette was making dinner. An hour later Ethan came home, and Kira got Isabelle back in her car seat and said her goodbyes. She left the apartment then.


	3. Graduation Weekend

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: Graduation Weekend

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

May 14, 2009

7 pm

It was the day before the teen's college graduation, at least for Conner, Kira, Paulette, and Lisette. Ethan would be graduating on Sunday. The gang gathered together for dinner the day before graduation weekend as they called it and the talk centered around what the teens would be doing for careers going forward.

The girls were in the kitchen cleaning up and the guys were sitting outside on the porch, which is what the gang usually does after Sunday dinner.

"So, have you two found jobs yet, or are you still looking?" Rocky asked Conner and Ethan.

"They extended my internship at Microsoft for another six months. They said there might be an opening in the game development department once my internship ends," Ethan said as Paulette came out and handed David to him to be burped along with a burp cloth made by his mother. Ethan started to burp David.

"Well, I got hired by the school district in Angel Grove to be an associate trainer for the sports teams there. You don't have to teach to be a trainer," Conner said as Kira came out with Isabelle. Conner took his daughter and did what Ethan was doing with David.

"Well, that's good that you two are doing what you wanted to do, sort of, in Conner's case. It took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do," Rocky said as Adam snorted.

"What? You have something to say, Froggy?" Rocky said.

"It took you a month after graduation to figure out what you wanted to do, which was go into business with me in Stone Canyon," Adam said.

"I originally wanted to be a dispatcher but after job shadowing, I was stressed out. When Adam proposed us being business partners by opening our own dojo, I couldn't pass it up. Besides I majored in Marketing, so it was a perfect fit," Rocky said drinking his beer.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the girls were talking about Kira, Paulette, and Lisette's potential careers after graduation.

"So, girls, what careers do you have in mind after graduation?" Kim asked the three soon to be graduates.

"Well, I found a job at a local record label as a technical advisor," Kira said as Conner and Ethan came back in with the babies, all burped and now fast asleep.

Kira and Paulette took the babies back from the guys and rocked them gently.

"Paulette and I found jobs as teachers' aides at Angel Grove High. We're applying for the master's Program in Education at Carlson University," Lisette said.

"Good. It's nice that you girls found jobs that you wanted," Tanya said.

"Yeah, but we might need help with babysitting," Paulette said.

"Sure, just let us know and we'll be happy to help," Kim said as the girls kept cleaning up.

May 15, 2009

2 pm

The graduation ceremony just started and was the usual. Faculty and student speeches, the handing out of degrees, and closing remarks. The gang was watching from the bleachers. As the president of the University announced the class of 2009 Paulette and Lisette squealed and hugged each other, Kira looked at Conner who was a few rows behind her and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, how does it feel to be college graduates?" Carrie asked the four recent graduates.

"It's a relief. No more lectures for a few months," Paulette said as Lisette agreed.

Just then Isabelle and David started to fuss.

Kira and Paulette took the babies from Trent and Mel and went to one of the nursing rooms in the lobby.

"Your babies are so cute!" Mel said to Conner and Ethan.

"Thanks, Mel," Conner said.

"So, where are you and Trent living now?" Ethan asked.

"We found a place in Stone Canyon, where Trent got a job at an art studio doing comic book art. I found a job at an interior design studio, doing some room plans for wealthy clients," Mel said.

"Nice choice of careers, there," Kim said.

A half an hour later Kira and Paulette came out with the babies and were about to hand them to Conner and Ethan when Sheila spoke up.

"How about we take them and give the boys a break?" Sheila said, nodding towards Paulette's mom, who nodded.

Kira and Paulette handed the babies to Sheila and Sandra, Paulette's mom, who started to burp them.

Soon the group left the University and went to a local restaurant to celebrate. Ethan's graduation was the next day, and then the teens were ready to start their journeys into adulthood.


	4. Sexual Frustrations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Sexual Frustrations

Carrie and Rocky's House, Angel Grove

May 17, 2009

3 pm

Conner, Ethan, and Rocky were sitting on the couch watching TV when Kira and Paulette came in.

"Hey girls, where are the babies?" Conner asked.

"With your mother," Kira said.

Conner noticed that Kira was wearing a short skirt and Ethan noticed that Paulette was wearing short shorts.

"Not fair, girls. Why do you tease us so?" Ethan asked.

"Because it's fun and it's fun to watch you two get very uncomfortable," Paulette said.

Conner and Ethan shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Is Carrie ready?" Kira asked Rocky.

"I'm ready," Carrie said as she came down the stairs. The three girls were going out to lunch and shopping at the mall.

"Have fun, gals," Rocky said as the three left the house.

Rocky noticed that his dudes were very uncomfortable.

"Okay, you two are so very horny right now. You know the girls are only messing with you, right?" Rocky said.

"Yeah, but they know we can't have sex with them for four more weeks, so why do they do that?" Ethan asked.

"It's called reverse psychology my friend. I think it's time I take you both on a field trip, but first you need to take care of the hard-on's inside your pants," Rocky said.

"How? You don't mean?" Conner said.

"Yes, in slang terms it's called jacking off, in the human language it's called masturbation. I like to call it dating the palm sisters. My pornos and lube is under the bathroom sink in the downstairs bathroom," Rocky said as Conner and Ethan ran to the bathroom rather clumsily.

Twenty minutes later they came out of the bathroom feeling more comfortable.

"Will the girls be mad at us for jacking off, or do they masturbate themselves?"

"No, they can't expect you to live with hard-ons for the rest of the four weeks, I don't know if they get off themselves," Rocky said.

"Oh," Conner said.

"Okay, let me get Jacob and Elizabeth ready and we'll take a trip to Walgreens," Rocky said as he got his two younger children ready.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Walgreens, Rocky putting his kids in the cart and walking straight to the family planning section.

"Here's your best friend these next four weeks, Astroglide. Lube enhances jacking off. I would suggest condoms too, so you don't make a mess and make the girls mad at you."

"Lube and condoms, check!" Conner said as Elizabeth reached out for him and he picked her up.

"Well, I think that's it," Rocky said as the dudes paid for their stuff and left the store.

Conner and Kira's Apartment, Angel Grove

7 pm

Kira was feeding Isabelle. Conner was doing his thing in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Conner came out.

"Do I really turn you on that much or what?" Kira asked.

"Well, when you're really hot and you dress hot, yeah, you turn me on. Do I turn you on? Be honest," Conner said.

"Honestly, no. I'm too busy dealing with my leaky breasts and still sore privates to get off."

"Oh. Well, carry on then," Conner said as he went in the bedroom.

Kira noticed that he was hurt, put Isabelle down in the bassinet, and went to the bedroom.

"Are you okay, Conner? Did I hurt your male pride or something?" Kira asked.

"More than my pride," Conner said.

"You know, if you're that desperate to have sex, you can always hire a hooker," Kira said.

"Kira! How could you say such a thing?!" Conner asked.

"Okay, that was out of line for me to say," Kira said.

"Heck yeah, that was!"

"I'm going over to Dr. O and Kim's. Maybe if I'm far away from you you'll stop being horny," Kira said as she got Isabelle in her car seat and left the apartment.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

8 pm

Kim and Tommy were sitting on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock at the door.

Kim went to answer it. It was Kira, with Isabelle's car seat in hand, diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Kira, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"My horny boyfriend, that's what!" Kira said.

"Oh, I thought you two had an argument and broke up," Kim said relieved.

"We sort of argued, right after he came out of the bathroom after jacking off for the umpteenth time."

"Oh, what he's doing is perfectly normal. Tommy did that after the younger twins and Lorelei were born."

"Kim!" Tommy scolded her.

"Well you did, and you were very vocal about it each time," Kim said.

"I wasn't that loud."

"Sorry dear, you were loud."

"Oh my gosh, TMI!" Kira said shocked.

"Oh, sorry honey," Kim said.

"Well, if you and Paulette would stop wearing short skirts and shorts, the boys wouldn't be so turned on," Tommy muttered.

"Wait…how did you know?" Kira asked.

"Rocky. You two have been teasing them for two weeks after the babies were born," Tommy said.

"So all this is suddenly mine and Paulette's fault?" Kira asked.

"Well, it sounds like you two are contributing to the problem," Kim said.

Kira thought to herself for a minute.

"Yeah, now you mention it, we have been being mean to them a lot lately," Kira said.

"Okay Kira be honest. Do you miss having sex since the baby was born?" Kim asked.

"Sort of…okay I do. There are times when I just want to jump Conner and take him right then and there. But then I remember that I just had a baby and a surgery, and then Isabelle cries, and I get shaken out of my thoughts," Kira said.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Tommy said.

Kira and Kim looked at Tommy, and then at each other, and laughed.

"You know, I'm going to make peace with Conner, and then call Paulette and tell her to do the same with Ethan, and we'll stop teasing the boys," Kira said as she got up, picked up Isabelle's car seat, and headed towards the door.

"Glad we could help, Kira," Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim, Dr. O," Kira said as she left the house.

Kira and Conner's Apartment, Angel Grove

9:30 pm

Kira opened the door to the apartment, turned on the light, and put Isabelle's car seat down.

She took Isabelle out of the car seat and walked to the bedroom. She turned the light on.

"Too bright! Too bright!" Conner said annoyed.

"Oh sorry, my bad. Are you feeling better?" Kira asked.

"A little," Conner said.

"After talking with Kim and Dr. O I came to realize that me and Paulette have been contributing to the problem you and Ethan are having, and I have a confession to make," Kira said.

"What?" Conner asked.

"There are times when I want to bone you, like last week at that good Italian restaurant," Kira said.

"But you said…" Conner began.

"I lied. You think you miss having sex, but I miss it more," Kira said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Kira said.

"So, you want to break the rules and do it?" Conner said wickedly.

"Sorry, Jock, four more weeks, then I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I'll agree to that. Can I at least get a kiss?" Conner asked.

"I can do that," Kira said as she and Conner kissed.


	5. Smiles, Rolling Over, and Stag Parties

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: Smiles, Rolling Over, and Ashley and Andros' Stag Parties

Mark and Sheila McKnight's House, Reefside

July 8, 2009

7:45 pm

Kira and Paulette were on the floor of the living room of Conner's parents' house watching the babies attempt to roll over.

"What're you gals doing?" Conner asked dumbly after coming out of the guest room with Ethan.

"Watching grass grow! What does it look like we're doing?!" Paulette said.

"Uh, we're stumped," Ethan said.

"The babies are attempting to roll over," Kira explained.

"Oh, I knew that," Conner said.

"How about you girls get ready for tonight while we watch the babies for you both," Ethan said.

"He's right. We need to get ready," Paulette said as she and Kira went into the bathroom to get ready.

Conner and Ethan sat on the floor and watched the babies. Then Isabelle looked at Conner and smiled at him.

"Hey girls! Isabelle just smiled at me!" Conner said excitedly.

"We know. She and David smiled at us while you and Ethan were getting ready in the guest bedroom," Kira said.

"I missed that?! That sucks! Oh well, at least I was around for the second time," Conner said.

Then David smiled at Ethan.

"He smiled at me! Dude, did you see that?!" Ethan said.

"Cool, dude! Now they just have to roll over and we're all set!" Conner said.

Then Lisette came in the house.

"Hey, anything good happen while I was gone?" Lisette asked.

"Yeah, your niece and nephew both smiled twice!" Ethan said as he was watching David sort of laying on his side, ready to roll over.

"I missed that?! Not fair!" Lisette said stomping her foot and pouting.

"Don't worry, Lisette. There'll be other times that they'll smile," Paulette said coming out of the bathroom along with Kira.

"Oh, okay. Are you guys ready for our first stag parties tonight?" Lisette asked.

"You bet we are! Even though me and Kira can't drink yet because we're still breastfeeding, we're still going to enjoy ourselves," Paulette said.

"Don't worry. Me and the boys will drink on your behalf," Lisette said.

"Oh wait…almost!" Conner said as Isabelle almost rolled over.

She cried in frustration.

"It's okay, Izzie! You'll roll over eventually," Kira cooed to the baby, who ceased her tears upon hearing her mother's voice.

Just then Sheila came downstairs. A car horn honking could be heard.

"Looks like your rides showed up! Have a great time, kids!" Sheila said as she took Conner's place on the floor.

"Just watch. They'll roll over for my mom," Conner said to Ethan who nodded.

The five of them said goodbye and ran out the door, leaving Sheila to shake her head.

The Girls' Limo, Highway 55, Angel Grove to Reefside

8:30 pm

"Oh my gosh, where's the champagne?" Aisha asked as she looked around the limo.

"In the pull out cooler," the limo driver said.

"Oh! Found it! Thanks!" Aisha said as she pulled out the bottle of champagne, took some glasses and started to fill them. She started passing them around.

"I am looking forward to tonight! I had a rough week at work and could use some entertainment!" Ashley said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well you're gonna get it! A new all-male revue is playing at that new nightclub in downtown Reefside. From what I've heard it's so hot that we'll be sweating bullets by the time it's over!" Aisha said.

"Good. I need half-naked men in my life," Cassie said.

"Did you hear The Green Room closed? Lost their liquor license for not staying compliant with code," Kim said.

"When did that happen?" Carrie asked.

"A week ago. Tommy read about it in the newspaper the other day," Kim said.

"Bummer! Well at least we found another all-male revue to replace it," Aisha said.

"So Kira, Paulette, how are our niece and nephew doing? They're almost 4 months old, right?" Carrie asked.

"Growing like weeds! We have pictures!" Paulette said as she and Kira passed around their phones with the pictures on them.

"Yeah, and they smiled for the first time today! Now they're attempting to roll over," Kira said.

"Aww!" The girls said in unison.

"Oh, they are so cute! Those pictures don't do them justice!" Tanya said passing Paulette's phone to Ashley.

"I want one so bad now!" Ashley cried.

"So, when are you and Andros going to start trying?" Cassie asked.

"Our wedding night. We have the money and the two-bedroom house so we're just going to go for it, no questions asked," Ashley said.

"Good luck!" The girls said as they arrived at the nightclub.

"We're here! Let's get this party started!" Lisette said happily as everyone agreed.

The Guys Limo, Reefside City Limits

8:30 pm

"So, what do you guys have planned for me for my last weekend as a bachelor?" Andros asked, half knowing what the guys were going to say.

"The Ruby Rose Cabaret, my friend!" Rocky said.

"Wait…isn't that…" TJ started to say.

"The newest addition of strip clubs in Reefside!" Rocky said.

"We're going to a strip club?! Cool!" Conner and Ethan said.

"Could you have thought of something more exciting to do than a strip club? We already did that for yours and mines stag party," Tommy said.

"No. Stop being so boring, multi-colored ranger man! Besides, my dudes are at the legal age to enjoy strip clubs and alcohol, so I wanted to introduce them to both," Rocky explained.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Conner said.

"Why thank you. This new club just opened up right next door to where The Kooky Chameleon used to be before it lost its liquor license," Rocky said.

"Yeah, it shut down days after The Green Room shut down," Tommy said.

"Weren't both places run by the same guy?" Jason asked.

"Yes, they were. They lost their liquor licenses, and once you've lost that you're done for," Jimmy said.

Conner and Ethan just sat there, confused.

"Oh look, we're here! Let's have a good time!" TJ said as the guys started heading for the door.

The Scene, Reefside

9 pm

The girls were having a good time watching the male revue.

The men were gyrating and giving lap dances.

"Feeling any better, Ashley and Cassie?" Tanya asked.

"Now we are!" Ashley and Cassie said in unison.

Kira, Lisette, and Paulette were in awe at all the half-naked men in the room.

Lisette kept looking left and right and couldn't believe her eyes at how hot the men were.

"Is this a dream or is this real?" Lisette asked.

Paulette pinched her on the arm. Lisette yelped.

"Ow! Not dreaming! Got it! Good, because I don't want this to end!" Lisette said as a dancer started gyrating in front of her. Lisette squealed as she put a dollar bill in his G-string.

"Looks like Lisette is having a good time," Kim said.

"Kira, Paulette, how are you two doing?" Carrie asked.

"I have never seen this many half-naked men in all my life! This is so cool!" Paulette said as she put a dollar bill in a dancer's G-string.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here watching all this," Kira said.

"Oh wait! I got a picture text from Rocky!" Carrie said as she opened it and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Paulette asked as she was being given a lap dance by one of the dancers.

"See for yourselves," Carrie said as she showed Paulette, Kira, and Lisette the photo text.

There were Conner and Ethan, sitting front and center at the main stage, drooling over a half-naked stripper, wide-eyed and very curious. The caption underneath it read, "Having fun ladies? Because my dudes sure are!"

Paulette, Lisette, and Kira started to laugh uncontrollably. The other girls looked at the picture and started to laugh as well.

"Now we have to deal with them when we get home," Paulette said.

Mark and Sheila McKnight's House, Reefside

12 am

The limos dropped Conner, Ethan, Kira, Paulette, and Lisette off at Conner's parents' house. The light in the kitchen was on.

"Hey kids, how were the parties?" Sheila asked.

"We had a blast, even though me and Kira didn't drink. Lisette is buzzed, and don't ask me about the boys," Paulette said.

"Oh no, what happened to them?" Sheila asked.

"Let's just say that they're not going to have an alcoholic beverage for a while," Kira asked as Conner and Ethan stumbled in.

"Hey, Mom," Conner slurred.

"Hey Mrs. M.," Ethan slurred as well.

"Oh my goodness! Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Come on, boys. Time for a cold shower," Sheila said as she put her arms around Conner and Ethan and led them to the bathrooms.

"Oh, and the babies rolled over for me tonight," Sheila said over her shoulder.

"Told you, dude!" Conner slurred.

"Aw man!" Ethan slurred.

Just then the babies started to fuss.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us. Come on Kira, let's go see what our babies want," Paulette said as she and Kira went to the guest room. Lisette went to fix herself a cup of coffee.


	6. Wedding on the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Wedding on the Beach

Venice Beach Surf Club, California

July 15, 2009

1:30 pm

Ashley was pacing back and forth in the brides' room at the surf club where the wedding was supposed to take place. Today was the day she would become Mrs. Andros Karovan, a day where magic was supposed to happen, what every little girl dreams her wedding day would be, a true fairytale.

But Ashley wasn't feeling the magic. She was panicked and nervous, very nervous.

"Ashley, calm down! Everything's going to be fine!" Cassie was saying to her as she paced.

"How can I calm down?! The florist screwed up the flowers, the caterer isn't even here yet, the videographer never showed up! This day is a disaster!" Ashley said as she sat down and started to cry.

Then Karone came in with Ashley's grandmother.

"Ashley, honey, it's okay. I fixed your mother's mistakes. Leave my daughter to plan a wedding, sheesh!" Ashley's grandmother said.

"You did? But…how?" Ashley asked.

"With a little help from your friends. They knew some people that owed them favors and they called them in. See for yourself."

Ashley got up and looked out the window. The new caterers were setting up for the dinner and reception, the new florist was setting up the floral arrangements, and the new videographer was filming it as it happened.

Then Ashley's mother burst in.

"Mother, who are these people setting up?! These aren't the people I chose!" Noreen Hammond screamed.

"Well, your people either did a crappy job or never showed up! This is your only child's wedding and you screwed it up! I think you owe her an apology!"

Noreen looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Look your daughter in the eye and say it like you mean it!"

"I'm sorry, Ashley, but I'm not paying for these new people. Figure it out on your own," Noreen said as she left.

Nana tried to go after her, but she left the surf club with her husband.

Ashley started to cry harder.

Nana put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

Kim and Trini were outside the door and saw Noreen leave. They came in then.

"We heard everything, we talked with the guys, and we decided to cover everything. Your wedding will be paid in full," Kim said.

"You guys didn't have to…we owe you big time! Thank you!" Ashley said as she gave Kim and Trini hugs.

"Family helps family out, so don't worry about it," Kim said.

"We got five minutes girls! Let's make some magic happen!" Tanya said as the girls put the finishing touches on their hair and makeup and started to line up.

"Wait a minute…who's going to give me away?" Ashley asked.

"Me…I'll do it," Carlos said.

Ashley gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Okay everyone, places please!" Tanya said as everyone got in line.

Cassie was Matron of Honor, Karone was Maid of Honor, Kat and Tanya were bridesmaids, and Brielle was the flower girl.

TJ and Zhane were the best men, Carlos and Adam were the groomsmen, Bennett was the ring bearer, and Wes and Eric were the ushers.

Kat and Tanya walked down the aisle first, then Karone, and Cassie. Brielle made her wedding debut then, walking down the aisle, scattering rose petals on the aisle as she went.

Carlos and Ashley prepared to walk down the aisle.

"Carlos, thanks again for doing this, this means a lot," Ashley said.

"My pleasure. You look so amazing by the way. Andros won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Carlos said.

"Thanks, Carlos. Shelby will be a lucky woman when you and she get married, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Ash," Carlos said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They started walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up then.

Andros, meanwhile, took a deep breath and tried to hold it together.

Ashley joined him at the altar, handed Cassie her bouquet, and took Andros' hands in hers.

Eli, who had officially become the justice of the peace for the Power Rangers recently, cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today for a magical joining of two people, a joining that was almost a disaster if it wasn't for a group of friends and teammates who put the magic back into this day," Eli said.

"May I have the rings, please?" Eli asked as TJ handed him the rings.

"Ashley Lynn Hammond, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? Please say I do," Eli said.

"I do," Ashley said as she slid Andros' wedding ring on his left ring finger.

"Andros Lee Karovan, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? Please say I do," Eli said.

"I do," Andros said as she slid Ashley's wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"Now by the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you both husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Eli said as Andros swung Ashley and dipped her low, giving her a passionate kiss.

Everyone started to whistle and shout their congratulations.

Andros and Ashley walked up the aisle, followed by their wedding party.

5 pm

"Attention, please. Is this thing on?" TJ said to the crowd waiting to eat.

"Okay folks, there are two buffets, one for the guys and one for the girls. Separate buffets because most of us guys eat way more than the girls do, especially a few of the guys, you three know who you are," TJ said as the girls and guys laughed, knowing who he meant.

Rocky and his two dudes looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is he talking about us?" Rocky asked.

"He sure is, boys!" Carrie said, laughing.

"Now in one straight line of guys and one straight line of girls, you may start making the way towards your designated buffets. No pushing or shoving please," TJ said as Rocky and his dudes, along with Junior and Jacob, did their best not to push and shove their way to the buffet. The rest of the guys followed.

The girls were not that impatient to get to their buffet. Carrie had Elizabeth in her arms while talking to Aisha, Kim, and Cassie.

"How old are your kids now, Carrie?" Cassie asked.

"Junior is six, Jacob is three, and Elizabeth is one. The boys have the same mannerisms as their father, and Elizabeth is more like me," Carrie said proudly.

"We're just glad Elizabeth is more like her mommy, and not another boy," Aisha said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do with three little Rocky's' running around. I'd go insane," Carrie said.

"Kim? How about your kids? How old are they now?" Cassie asked.

"JT and Amelia are almost thirteen, Brielle and Bennett are six, and Lorelei is four. JT and Bennett are a lot like Tommy, minus the forgetfulness and lateness, thank God. Amelia, Brielle, and Lorelei are more like me, graceful and angelic," Kim said.

"You? Angelic? Ha! Not when you have a nasty streak!" Aisha said.

"And you think you are? You are loud when you have sex with Jimmy," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! You know, you're lucky we're having sex, maybe you'll get a godchild out of it," Aisha said.

"You promised that on your wedding night, and you didn't deliver," Kim said.

"Ladies, enough! You're holding up the buffet!" Trini said holding her year-old daughter Lilianna.

"Hey, Lily Beans! You are so cute!" Aisha cooed to the baby as she squealed.

"Where's Carson?" Kim asked.

"With Jason," Trini said as the girls started to help themselves to the buffet.

9 pm

Kim and Tommy were watching everyone dance from the safety of their table. Kim was holding David and Tommy was holding Isabelle, who were both fast asleep.

"Andros and Ashley make a perfect couple, don't they?" Kim asked.

"They sure do," Tommy said.

"Do you think they'll last?" Kim asked.

"Of course. The way they look at each other, it's like magic," Tommy said.

"Like us?"

"Yes, like us. I love you, beautiful," Tommy said leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too, handsome," Kim said kissing Tommy.


	7. Sitting Up, Lisette's New Man, Baby News

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Sitting Up, Lisette's New Man and Baby News

Rocky and Carrie's House, Angel Grove

3 pm

September 27, 2009

Conner and Ethan were in the living room watching the babies as they were starting to sit up on their own. Paulette, Lisette, and Kira were in the kitchen preparing dinner. The five of them were watching Rocky and Carrie's kids for them while they were helping Jimmy set up his new sports bar. Just then a knock sounded at the door.

Lisette squealed as she ran to the door.

"Why is Lisette so excited?" Kira asked Paulette.

"That's her date behind the door," Paulette said.

"Lisette finally found someone, huh?"

"Yes she did and it's about time."

Lisette opened the door.

"Hey baby, ready to go?" the man asked in a low voice.

"You bet I am!" Lisette said as she grabbed her purse.

"Lisette, aren't you forgetting something?" Paulette said.

"Oh, I forgot! Everyone this is Darryl. Darryl this is Kira, Conner, Ethan, and you already know Paulette."

"Hey y'all!" Darryl said.

"Hey," Kira, Paulette, Conner, and Ethan said.

"Well I gotta run! Me and Darryl have things to do! Bye guys!" Lisette said as she pulled Darryl out the door.

Conner and Ethan just stared at each other and shrugged.

Paulette and Kira just laughed.

Then Isabelle started to cry. Kira's mommy instincts kicked in and she rushed over to where Conner and Ethan were.

Conner looked up and saw an angry Kira as she picked up Isabelle.

"Conner, you're supposed to make sure she doesn't fall backwards! She could hit her head on the floor!" Kira said as she tried her best to soothe the infant.

"I didn't mean to let her fall! Honest!" Conner said trying to defend himself.

Isabelle calmed down then and snuggled against her mother's chest.

"I'll let it slide this time, but next time be more careful," Kira said.

Then Ethan's phone beeped.

"I got a group text from Dr. O. Just wanted to let everyone know that we will be adding a new addition to the Oliver household next April. Stay tuned!"

"They're adding on to their house?" Conner asked.

"No you dummy they're having another baby! They've been trying since Aisha and Jimmy's wedding 2 years ago!" Paulette said.

"So it's not an oops?" Ethan asked.

"Nope, no oops this time," Kira said.

"Bummer!" Conner said as Kira went to get Jacob and Elizabeth out of their rooms for dinner. Junior came into the house then after playing at Z's house. They all sat down for dinner, discussing the Oliver baby news as well as life in general.

Ethan, Paulette, and Lisette's Apartment Building, Angel Grove

9 pm

Lisette was humming to herself happily as she walked down the hall to her apartment. Paulette came out of her and Ethan's apartment then.

"You're home! How was your date?" Paulette asked.

"Oh, Paulie, it was heavenly! He was so charming and romantic, he pulled out my chair at dinner and held every door for me! He's a total dream!" Lisette said.

"So, what does he do for a living?"

"He went to UCLA for his bachelor's in Accounting, he works as a bookkeeper at an accounting firm in Stone Canyon, and he's going for his CPA license. I picked a smart one!"

"Well, I'm happy for you! I gotta go back inside. Good night, Lisette," Paulette said.

"Good night, Paulette," Lisette as she went inside her apartment and locked the door behind her.


	8. Crawling and Paulette's Cry for Help

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Crawling and Paulette's Cry for Help

Conner and Kira's Apartment, Angel Grove

December 23, 2009

6 pm

Kira, Paulette, and Lisette were in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies while Conner and Ethan were watching the babies in the living room. It was the day before Christmas Eve and it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas, what with all the wrapping paper and Christmas presents lying around, along with all the food the girls were making.

Ethan and Paulette were going to his parents' house on Christmas Eve and Paulette's parents' house on Christmas Day morning while Kira and Conner were going to his parents' house on Christmas Eve, staying there overnight, and then having Christmas Day brunch together. Christmas Day night would be the celebration with the ranger family and their offspring.

Isabelle and David are now 9 months old and starting to crawl. Isabelle started to crawl two days ago and was still trying to coordinate her arms and legs. David started to crawl this morning and is not sure how everything works together yet.

"Good job Izzie, now you're getting it!" Conner said as Isabelle was crawling to the couch. David saw her and started to crawl toward her. Isabelle looked surprised as David came up to her, then she started to cry.

Kira's mother's intuition kicked in and she went over to Conner.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"David startled Izzie when he crawled towards her. She's fine, don't worry," Conner said as Izzie recovered quickly and continued to crawl, David slowly following.

"Whatever you say, Conner," Kira said as she went back to the kitchen.

Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Ooh, it's Darryl! I'll get it!" Lisette squealed as she ran to the door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Hey baby, ready to go?" Darryl said in his deep voice.

"You bet I am! Bye guys! Don't wait up for me!" Lisette said as she and Darryl left, arm in arm.

"Looks like Lisette found a keeper!" Kira said.

"Yes, which means she'll leave us alone," Paulette said.

"Don't you like having Lisette around?" Ethan asked.

"I do, but it's about time she has someone else to obsess over!" Paulette said pulling the last of the cookies out of the oven.

"Well, that's the last of them. We'll let them cool and then we'll start frosting and decorating them," Kira said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Then we can eat them!" Conner said as Ethan nodded.

"Not until Christmas Day!" Paulette reminded them.

"Aww man!" Conner said disappointed.

December 25, 2009

6 pm

Conner and Kira pulled up to Tommy and Kim's house and parked the car. Conner got out of the car and went to open the trunk. Kira got Isabelle out of the car and started to walk towards the house.

Ethan pulled up behind Conner's car and parked. He got out of the car and got David out.

"Hey dude, where's Paulette?" Conner asked.

"She's not feeling well. She was trying her best to be cheerful at her parents' house but last night she slept on the couch and I thought I heard her talking to herself, or maybe that was David, but I would've heard it on the baby monitor," Ethan said.

"Weird. That doesn't sound like Paulette at all," Conner said.

"Maybe I can get Lisette to talk to her," Ethan said.

"Yeah, she'll know how to get through to her," Conner said.

"Hey, where's Paulette?" Kira asked from the front door.

"At home. Conner will tell you the rest," Ethan said as he went inside.

Once inside the girls could tell what was up, and bombarded Ethan with questions about Paulette. Then Lisette came in and got bombarded with the same questions.

Then about an hour into the celebration Lisette got a phone call.

"Ethan! We must go, now! It's Paulette, she's not right in the head!" Lisette said as she ran for the door, Ethan following.

7 pm

After leaving David with Conner and Kira, Ethan and Lisette got to the apartment, the police waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked as he went inside the apartment. He froze when he saw Paulette. She was holding on to her arm and looked distant.

"Your girlfriend had an accident with a butcher knife. She was cutting vegetables and suddenly had a fit of some sort and stabbed herself in the arm because she thought there was something on her arm, thus causing the fit," the police officer said.

"How did you get involved?" Lisette asked.

"A neighbor heard the commotion and called us to do a welfare check. Because she harmed herself, we are recommending that she be taken to the emergency room for an evaluation, and while she's there they can look at her arm."

Ethan went over to Paulette and sat down next to her. Paulette flinched and moved away from him.

"Paulette, it's me, Ethan. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," Ethan said.

Paulette started to cry then.

"I don't want you to see me like this. I've had these spells before, but I could always shake them off, but not tonight. Tonight was…different," Paulette sobbed.

"I think you should take her to the ER, we'll follow you," Ethan said to the police officer as he helped Paulette off the couch and the police officer helped her out the door and downstairs to the police car. Ethan and Lisette got into Ethan's car and followed the police car to the hospital.

While at the hospital, the ER staff stitched up Paulette's arm and evaluated her. They decided to admit her to the psychiatric ward for further evaluation.

January 2, 2010

2 pm

Ethan was busy working on a project for work when Lisette came in. She kept Ethan up to date on Paulette when he couldn't be there because there was no one to watch David for him.

"Any news?" Ethan asked.

"Paulette's suffering from delusional schizophrenia. She told me she started having these spells a few months after giving birth, but she said she could brush them off. Then they started getting worse as time went on until she finally lost it. I thought it was just hormones, but the doctor said that that's not the case. This has been going on for six months now and I can't believe she kept this a secret from us, from me especially, being her twin sister and all," Lisette said.

"Okay. When are they releasing her?" Ethan asked.

"She's not coming home, Ethan. She's entering a rehab facility in LA. She'll be there for three months. My parents encouraged her to seek further help than what the hospital can give."

"Okay, question. How am I supposed to take care of David when I work full-time? I can't just put him in daycare."

"You're forgetting about me and our friends in the ranger family. I talked to Kira and the rest of the girls and they're ready to help when needed, so you won't be alone."

"But I don't want to be a burden…"

"You aren't, Ethan. You're family. You and my sister gave me the most precious gift I could ever receive. Even if your relationship with Paulette doesn't work out because of this you'll still be family, no matter what," Lisette said.

"Thank you, Lisette, for everything," Ethan said.

"No problem. That's David, he's waking up from his nap. I'll get him," Lisette said as she went to David's bedroom.

"How did she…never mind," Ethan said as he went back to what he was doing.

Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove

January 23, 2010

1 pm

Lisette was pushing David's stroller along a path in Angel Grove Park when two joggers jogged past her. They took one look at Lisette and stopped.

"Hey pretty lady, your son is quite a cutie there!" One of the joggers, who was a man Lisette's age, said to her.

"Oh, he's not my son. He's my nephew. I take care of him during the day while his father is at work," Lisette said.

"Oh, so you're his nanny then?" The other jogger, a man a little older than the first jogger, said.

Lisette could suddenly tell where the conversation was going so she got snippy.

"No, I'm his Auntie, and no I don't use him to pick up men. And, I'm in a committed relationship so back off!"

The men wouldn't take that for an answer and started walking towards her aggressively.

"Hey, you heard the lady, back off!" A voice coming towards Lisette said.

Lisette was relieved to see Ethan walking towards her.

"Oh, look who came to her rescue, somebody who should mind their own business!" The older jogger said as he charged at Ethan.

Ethan got into fight mode so fast he was punching and kicking at those men at warped speed. They both got scared looks on their faces and ran off.

"You know, Ethan, if I wasn't in a relationship with Darryl, you'd be the next guy I would court! How did you learn to do that?" Lisette asked.

"From my ranger days, of course. Are you and David okay?" Ethan asked.

"We're fine thanks to you! Did you get off work early today?" Lisette asked.

"Yeah, they gave me some work at home time every day from now on. From 1-5 pm every day except weekends of course, so you won't have to watch David all day," Ethan said taking David from Lisette.

"You're so thoughtful, Ethan, thank you. Let's get home before any creepier guys come out of the woodwork," Lisette said as she and Ethan walked back to their cars.


	9. Paulette's Homecoming and First Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Paulette's Homecoming and First Birthdays

Ethan and Paulette's Apartment, Angel Grove

April 1, 2010

4 pm

Ethan was working on the computer for work when Lisette came in.

"Look who I brought back?" Lisette said as Paulette came in.

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Paulette said softly.

Ethan stood up and walked over to her. They stood there for a few moments and then they hugged and kissed. They pressed their foreheads together.

David's babbling could be heard over the baby monitor.

"Let me get him," Paulette said as she went to David's room.

The little boy was standing up in his crib when Paulette came in.

Slowly a smile came on his face and he got excited.

"Hey there baby boy, remember me?" Paulette said as David started hopping up and down in the crib. Paulette picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair, holding David close. He was babbling in his own language.

Lisette and Ethan came in then. They smiled at each other. Everything seemed to be normal again in their world.

Rocky and Carrie's House, Angel Grove

April 2, 2010

6 pm

Carrie was busy in the kitchen putting the two number 1 candles on the big sheet cake she got from the local bakery. One side was Dora the Explorer and the other side was Bubble Guppies, the two shows that Isabelle and David liked to watch on Nick Jr.

"You got the cake ready, Carrie?" Trini asked as she walked in with Lily in her arms, wanting to be put down.

Trini put the little girl down and helped Carrie light the two candles and helped carry the cake into the dining room.

They put the cake down on the table.

"Finally! About time!" Rocky said.

Aisha smacked him upside the head.

"Wait your turn!" Aisha said as Rocky rubbed his head.

"Thanks, 'Sha!" Carrie said.

Isabelle and David were in their highchairs waiting for their pieces of cake. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" with Lisette and Paulette being the loudest and Ethan and Conner helped the babies blow out their candles.

Paulette and Kira each cut a piece of cake and put the pieces of cake in front of Isabelle and David. Isabelle took a finger, stuck it in the cake, pulled it out, and licked off her finger. David, meanwhile, stuck both his hands in the cake, and stuffed his hands in his mouth, his tongue busy licking the cake and frosting off his hands. The adults got a kick out of that.

"Izzie, do what David did, get messy!" Conner said to the little girl.

"No!" Isabelle said sternly.

"She's not a get down and dirty child, Conner. She's neat and dainty, like me," Kira said.

Isabelle nodded excitedly at her mother's comment.

"Aren't the neat and dainty children the crabby and bitchy ones as adults?" Rocky said.

"So you're saying that all women are crabby and bitchy, Rocky?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, so?" Rocky asked.

Carrie smacked him upside the head then.

"Ow! I didn't mean it that way!" Rocky defended himself.

"For hell you did!" Carrie said angrily.

Rocky slowly moved away from her.

"I hope you have another girl, Carrie, and not a little hellion like both your boys," Aisha said.

"We find out tomorrow what we're having, so I'll keep you girls posted," Carrie said patting her growing bulge.

"If it's another girl I swear I'll eat my shirt, and pants," Rocky said.

"You want to make a bet?" Carrie asked.

"Not with you, no," Rocky said.

"Awe, you're no fun!" Carrie said.

Soon, the guys congregated in the living room and the girls in the kitchen.

Kim sat down awkwardly in a kitchen chair and put her feet up on another chair.

"Hey Kim, how's pregnancy treating you?" Carrie asked.

"So-so. My feet are so swollen they could pass as flotation devices," Kim said.

"When are you due, Kim?" Kira asked.

"April 23rd, although I have a feeling this little one will be early like his siblings, with the exception of Lola, who was born three days before her due date," Kim said.

"So you're having a boy?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Austin Zachary Oliver is the name me and Tommy finally agreed on," Kim said.

"Cute name," Ashley said.

"So Ashley, when are you due? You and Andros have been pretty quiet about your pregnancy," Trini said.

"Andros is a private person, and he didn't want all the fuss that comes with a pregnancy, so we kept quiet, until now," Ashley said.

"So, spill," Tanya said.

"Well, we are welcoming a baby boy in July and we decided to name him Preston Zhane Karovan," Ashley said.

"That's such a cute name!" Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim," Ashley said.

"Hey Tanya, how's your pregnancy going?" Trini asked.

"Going good. We found out last week that we're having a boy, Jayden Phoenix Park," Tanya said proudly.

"That's a cute name as well. So Aisha, what are you and Jimmy doing to populate the world?" Kim asked.

"You mean baby making? Girls, I have a confession to make, and you have to promise to keep it between us, Jimmy doesn't know yet," Aisha said.

"What's wrong, 'Sha?" Tanya asked.

"On Friday I went to the fertility doctor because me and Jimmy have been trying since our wedding night to get pregnant and so far, no luck in that department. Jimmy got tested to see if he was the reason, we can't get pregnant, and he's fine," Aisha said.

"Aisha, you're scaring us! Tell us, please!" Kim said.

"Well, last Friday, the doctor did an ultrasound and found out that my left ovary is deformed, which with only one healthy ovary working it's really difficult to get pregnant," Aisha said sadly.

"Oh, 'Sha, we're so sorry," Kim said.

"I know, it will happen eventually, and we'll keep trying for our little one. Meanwhile, I'll have four new nieces and nephews to spoil!" Aisha said as she got up and went to the living room.

"Jimmy, we need to take a walk, a long one," Aisha said.

"Okay," Jimmy said as Aisha led him out the door and they started walking.

The girls knew Aisha was going to tell Jimmy the truth, but the guys were completely clueless.

A half an hour later Aisha and Jimmy came back, closer than ever.

"I love you my gorgeous bear," Jimmy said.

"I love you too, my handsome cop," Aisha said as they kissed, and Aisha went back into the kitchen.

"So, how did it go?" Tanya asked.

"He's okay with it and understands that it's going to be a long road for us, but he's not giving up and neither am I," Aisha said as she sat back down.

The girls turned their attention to Paulette.

"So Paulette, how are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Well, I got back from rehab yesterday, and they put me on a few medications which are working as far as we know. I had some side effects from the meds, but they went away within a month. I'm just ready to get back to normal and be the best mom I can be to my son and the best girlfriend to Ethan. It's time I put them first, along with my twin sister," Paulette said as Lisette smiled.

"Well, if you need any help just ask and we'll help out when we can," Tanya said.

Soon the party wrapped up and everyone went home.

Paulette, carrying a sleepy David, went over to Ethan.

"Hey Ethan, I just wanted to tell you I love you, and from now on I'm putting you and David first, no matter what," Paulette said.

"I feel the same way, Paulette. Three months will not change how much I love you and our son. I love you Paulette, forever and always," Ethan said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too, Ethan," Paulette said as she headed to the car.


	10. Couple's Retreat

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 10: Couples Retreat

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

April 6, 2010

3 pm

Kim was in the bedroom packing her suitcase for the couples retreat that Tommy had booked for them for the weekend. Kim was starting to wear down from the pregnancy and with the baby being close to 8 pounds, Kim was having a hard time standing let alone walking. Tommy wanted to do something special for her this weekend, and with the doctor's approval, since Kim still wasn't showing signs of dilating, she and Tommy would be making the trip to Malibu for the retreat.

"I can't wait to get to Malibu. I heard the beaches there are fabulous!" Kim said to Tommy as he came in the room.

"Yeah, I was in Malibu a few months ago for a karate convention, and like you said the beaches are amazing!" Tommy said.

"Oh, Doctor Roberts told us to pack the overnight bag in case the baby decides to arrive while were in Malibu," Kim said.

"Maybe we should stay home, beautiful. What if the baby comes, then we must scramble to find a hospital that the insurance will cover," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I will not let your worrying spoil my mini vacation! We are going to this retreat, and that's final," Kim said sternly.

"Okay, whatever you say, beautiful," Tommy said as he started carrying bags down to the jeep.

They didn't have to worry about the car seat since it was already in the jeep. Tommy packed the bags while Kim finished getting ready.

"Okay Amelia, Grandma Jan will be here in a couple of hours. Think you can hold down the fort until then?" Kim asked her eldest daughter, who nodded.

"Yes, I can, Mom. Have fun with Dad on the retreat. You deserve it," Amelia said as Kim hugged her.

Kim hugged Bri, Benny, and Lola and went to the jeep.

"You ready, beautiful?" Tommy said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yes, I am so ready for this," Kim said as Tommy backed out of the driveway and started driving towards the highway.

Whispering Oaks Retreat and Conference Center

Malibu, California

6 pm

Tommy pulled up to the conference center and parked the jeep. He got out and went to the other side of the jeep and helped Kim out. She walked awkwardly with Tommy to the front doors and he opened the doors for her. The conference center had a woodsy feel to it. There were several couples standing at the front talking. Tommy and Kim found a couple of chairs towards the back in case they had to leave for some reason and sat down.

Soon more couples were coming in until there were 9 couples plus Tommy and Kim.

"Welcome everyone to the first of many Whispering Oaks Retreat and Conference Center couples retreats of this year. I'm Janey and I will be the host of this retreat. We will have workshops and gatherings to help all of you become more closer to your spouses. We will have three meals in the cafeteria Saturday and Sunday with snacks scattered in between. If you have any questions, please ask," Janey said.

"Meanwhile, my assistant, Tracey, is coming around with the keys to your rooms in the Oakwood Dormitory. You will have an hour to get acquainted to your room, then we will have our only workshop for tonight. We'll see everyone back here in an hour," Janey said.

Tracey gave everyone the keys to their rooms. When she got to Tommy and Kim she got wide-eyed as she saw Kim's large middle.

"How far along are you? Did you let the office know?" Tracey asked.

"I'm 37 weeks, and my husband let the office know that I would be very pregnant two months ago when he signed us up. Don't worry, we have a plan should the baby arrive during the retreat," Kim said.

"Okay," Tracey said, handing the keys to Tommy.

"What room are we in?" Kim asked.

"Room 112," Tommy said as he and Kim left the conference center, got back in the jeep, and drove the short distance to the dormitory.

They got out of the jeep, and Kim took a deep breath.

"Oh, it's so peaceful out here!" Kim said dreamily.

"Yeah, no kids, no sirens, no streetlights, just pure quiet," Tommy said.

They went inside and down the hall to their room. Tommy opened the door.

Kim looked around the room. It had a bed, a couch, a dresser, and a desk with a chair.

"Not bad for a place in the woods," Kim said.

Kim and Tommy unpacked their suitcases and put their belongings in the dresser and the closet.

Kim opened the sliding door that went out to the porch.

"Look at this gorgeous view of the beach, Tommy. It's so romantic!" Kim said as Tommy joined her on the porch.

"That it is," Tommy said as he sat down in a chair.

They spent the hour sitting on the porch taking in the view.

Then they drove back to the conference center to attend the only workshop of the night.

Two hours later they drove back to the dormitory and started to get ready for bed.

The next morning Kim and Tommy got ready for the day and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Halfway through eating Tommy felt sick to his stomach and rushed to the restroom.

Five minutes later he came back looking green in the face.

"Are you okay, handsome?" Kim asked worried.

"I don't know…" Tommy started until he doubled over in pain. Kim shouted for help and Janey and Tracey rushed over.

"Don't worry, I have first aid training," Janey said calmly as she looked over Tommy, who was barely able to breathe.

"Tell me if this hurts," Janey said as she pressed where Tommy's appendix was. He let out a loud scream that sounded like someone stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Looks like you have acute appendicitis. We need to call an ambulance to get you to the nearest hospital, whichever will take your insurance," Janey said as a crowd gathered.

Soon the ambulance arrived, and Kim got in the back with Tommy, who was going in and out of consciousness.

After checking which hospital in the area accepted Tommy's health insurance, Kim told the paramedics where to take him. Soon they were on the road.

St. Joseph's Hospital, Malibu, California

April 7, 2010

8:30 am

Twenty minutes later they arrived at St. Joseph's Hospital and Tommy was rushed into the ER. After being assessed the doctors rushed him to surgery. Kim waited in the waiting room as she called Jason and Trini, then Tommy's mother, who promised to tell his father as soon as she got off the phone.

Jason promised to send out a group text to all their friends, along with telling Kim that he was on his way.

An hour and a half later the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Oliver?" the doctor asked Kim.

"Yes? How is he, doctor?" Kim asked.

"Well, his appendix ruptured, and we safely removed it. It's good that you got him here as quick as you could before it burst otherwise we would be having a different conversation. He'll need to be on medical leave for 6 weeks and no strenuous activity at all. But all in all, he came through with flying colors."

"When can I see him?"

"As soon as the nurses move him out of recovery and into a regular room, in a half an hour," the doctor said as he went back into the recovery area.

10:30 am

Soon Tommy was in a regular room in the medical-surgical unit still groggy from the surgery but was resting well.

"Hey handsome, how are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Better, sore, but better. No baby yet?" Tommy asked.

"No, he's still baking."

"That's good. I'm so tired, I'm going to get some sleep," Tommy said as he yawned.

"You get some rest. I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to drink," Kim said as she gave Tommy a kiss on the forehead as she left the room.

An hour later Jason arrived at the hospital and asked the candy stripers for Tommy's room number. He went up to Tommy's room and found his best friend sound asleep with a note on the nightstand.

Jason,

I went to the cafeteria for something to drink. Meet me there.

Kim

Jason smiled as he discarded the note and went to the cafeteria. He found Kim sitting down at one of the tables. He went over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Hey Jason, did you just get here?" Kim asked.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago. How's Tommy?" Jason asked.

"He came through surgery with flying colors. He's sore and tired. Is he still sleeping?" Kim asked.

"Yes, sleeping like a baby. By the way, how is my soon-to-be nephew?" Jason asked.

"Still baking. No contractions yet. Hopefully he can hold off coming until after Tommy is released," Kim said.

"Good. Maybe he'll have Tommy's lateness genes," Jason said as Kim finished her drink and they went back upstairs to Tommy's room.

April 9, 2010

1 pm

Jason was pushing Tommy in a wheelchair out of the hospital after Tommy was released. Kim was following behind them.

"It's good to be back outside and in the fresh air," Tommy said.

"How're you feeling now, bro?" Jason asked.

"Much better, still a little sore, but better."

"Now your son just has to make his debut and we'll be set," Jason said as he helped Tommy, then Kim, into his car and they made their way back to Reefside.

4 pm

Jason parked the car in the driveway and helped Kim, then Tommy, out of the car. The jeep was already in the garage, thanks to Rocky and Adam bringing it back.

"Where's the jeep?" Tommy asked.

"In the garage. Rocky and Adam brought it back yesterday," Jason said opening the door.

"Hey guys! We're glad your home! We made some food and stocked the fridge, freezer, and chest freezer with more," Trini said putting Lily down.

"Thanks, Tri! I think me and Tommy are going to lay down," Kim said as she helped Tommy up the stairs and to their bedroom. They laid down on the bed next to each other and fell asleep.

Reefside Medical Offices, Reefside

April 12, 2010

9 am

Kim had an appointment with Dr. Roberts and Lacy that morning. Carrie took her to the appointment.

Kim was sitting on the exam table when Dr. Roberts and Lacy came in.

"Hello, Kim. How are you and the baby doing today?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Doing okay. It's been difficult to walk but I'm hanging in there," Kim said.

"Well, how about I make your day better and tell you that I'm inducing you this afternoon since your blood pressure is elevated and you continue to have problems walking. Let's see how big this little guy is, shall we?" Dr. Roberts said as he put some gel on Kim's stomach and moved it around.

"Yep. Now I see why it's difficult for you to walk. He's a little over eight pounds and is sitting on your tailbone. I think it's time he makes an appearance," Dr. Roberts said as he cleaned Kim up.

Kim sighed a sigh of relief as Dr. Roberts prepared the admission paperwork for the hospital and checked admission times.

"Well, the hospital can admit you at 4 pm this afternoon and we'll do the induction at 4:30 pm. How's your husband by the way? I heard he had surgery?" Dr. Roberts said.

"He's healing nicely," Kim said.

"That's good. See you at the hospital at 4 pm then?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"We'll be there," Kim said as she and Carrie left the doctor's office and headed back to the house.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

10:30 am

Carrie parked the car in the driveway and helped Kim out. She helped Kim walk to the front door and opened it.

Jan was getting Lola ready for preschool when Kim and Carrie walked in.

"Hey Kim, how was the doctor's appointment?" Jan asked.

"It went well. Dr. Roberts is inducing me later in the afternoon because the baby is getting too big for his britches," Kim said.

Just then Tommy walked slowly down the stairs.

"Did I just hear that you're being induced this afternoon?" Tommy asked Kim.

"You heard right," Kim said.

"About time. I just want to meet my son," Tommy said giving Kim a kiss.

Reefside Community Hospital, Reefside

8 pm

It's been three and a half hours since Kim was induced. Her contractions were nearly 10 minutes apart and she was dilated to a 3.

"Is this normal to be this slow after being induced?" Kim asked Jan, who was helping Tommy out with coaching Kim while Tommy's brother and grandfather were watching the kids.

"It's only been three and a half hours since you were induced, so be patient. He probably takes after his father so who knows when he'll show up," Jan said wiping Kim's forehead with a damp cloth.

Tommy, Jason, and Trini came into the room then.

"Is anything happening yet?" Tommy asked.

"He's your son so who knows?" Kim said annoyed.

1 am

The doctor checked Kim at 1 am and gave the go ahead for the Pitocin drip and fluids since he wasn't pleased that Kim's labor was progressing too slowly for his taste. He checked her vitals and the baby's heart rate, and everything was fine.

"About time I get a damn Pitocin drip. I should've got it two hours ago!" Kim cried. Her contractions were 8 minutes apart and she was getting angry. Tommy and Jason were shaking in their shoes. Trini and Jan made fun of them, saying that they couldn't handle a woman in labor.

"You want some ice chips, beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"If you ask me one more time I'll tell you where you can shove them!" Kim said as she rolled over onto her other side.

The alarms went off and nurses came streaming in.

"He doesn't want you to switch sides. Stay on your left side or if not you can try laying on your back," Doris, one of the nurses, said as Kim laid on her back.

The alarms didn't go off.

"Fussy little boy. Wants me to be miserable," Kim said.

"I'm going to step out for a bit. Jase, come with me," Tommy said as Jason followed him out of the room.

They went to the waiting room. Tommy sat down on the couch. Jason sat down next to him. Tommy put his head in his hands and sighed. Jason patted him on the shoulder.

"You okay, man?" Jason asked.

"I feel helpless. I want to help her, but I can't. What if something goes wrong? The younger twins and even Lorelei weren't this stubborn," Tommy said.

"You remember when Lily was born, and she was being difficult in coming and you told me to keep on supporting Trini even though she was being difficult as well because the baby was being difficult?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly I do. You were whining like your daughter was after she was born and I was getting tired of it, so I said what I said," Tommy said.

"Well, you need to suck it up and be there for my little sister, even though she's getting on everyone's nerves, because you're her husband and that's what husbands do, you got me?" Jason said looking Tommy in the eyes. Tommy nodded.

"I got you. Should we go back in there?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we shall," Jason said as they went back to Kim's room.

4 am

The Pitocin drip did the trick. The contractions were 1 minute apart. At 3 am Kim was dilated to a 9. Now an hour later Dr. Roberts was checking her again and whistled.

"What…am I at a ten?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah you bet you are. Now I know you're tired and this has taken a toll on you, so I'll go easy on you. If we must use the vacuum suction we will, okay?" Dr. Roberts said.

Lacy was sitting this one out and was attending another patient's baby's birth.

"Okay, Kim, one strong push, don't overexert yourself," Dr. Roberts said as Kim bore down slowly. Tommy was watching the mirror over Dr. Roberts head.

A couple more pushes and the baby's head was coming into view.

"Nurse bring over the vacuum suction, please. He's got quite the big head," Dr. Roberts said as the nurse came over with the suction. Dr. Roberts put the suction cup on the baby's head. The nurse turned the suction on.

"One big push, Kim, now!" Dr. Roberts said as Kim pushed hard and let out a blood curdling scream.

She pushed until she felt the baby slip from her body. She laid back against the bed, totally exhausted.

The baby let out a strong cry.

"It's a boy! Congratulations!" Dr. Roberts said as he placed the red, screaming infant on his mother's chest.

"You made my life a living hell for 11 ½ hours, you know that? You're grounded, young man!" Kim said stroking her son's head. She started to close her eyes. The nurse took that as a cue to take the baby from her.

Dr. Roberts was tending to Kim when he grew alarmed.

"Nurse, suction! Now!"

One nurse grabbed the suction, one nurse put an oxygen mask on Kim, and another nurse escorted Jan, Jason, Trini, and Tommy out of the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" Tommy asked.

"She's having a hemorrhage. The doctor's trying to stop it from becoming worse. We'll let you know when you can come back in," the nurse said as she went back into the room.

Jan, Jason, and Trini went to the waiting room and sat down. Tommy stood there outside the room waiting for someone to tell him something. He suddenly got angry and slammed his fist against the opposite wall. Jason saw this and came over.

"Come on Tommy, let's sit down, okay, before they send for security," Jason said calmly as he led Tommy to the couch.

They sat down and Jan and Trini sat down next to them. Tommy started to cry.

"She's going to be fine, honey. The doctor and nurses know what they're doing. They've done this a hundred times. They're prepared for the unexpected," Jan said.

"But…this is Kim. Bad stuff is not supposed to happen to her, to me!" Tommy cried.

Five minutes later a nurse came out of the room. She waved Jan over.

Jan went over to the nurse and talked with her. Then she came back.

"Good news, they stopped the hemorrhage. We can go back in now," Jan said.

Tommy hugged Trini, Jason, and his mom and followed them back to the room.

Once inside they saw Kim still with the oxygen mask on, but her eyes looked better, as well as the color of her skin. Tommy went over to his wife, took her face in his, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Is…is the baby okay? Am I okay?" Kim asked weakly.

"Yes, you both are okay," Tommy said softly holding her hand.

The nurse waved Tommy over to where the baby was.

"Eight pounds, eight ounces, 20 ½ inches long. Here, take him to his mommy," the nurse said to Tommy as she handed him his son.

Tommy stood there holding his son in front of him and smiling at the baby.

After a few minutes Kim cleared her throat. Tommy broke out of his daydream and placed the baby on her chest.

"Oh, he is so handsome! He looks like you through and through," Kim said to Tommy.

"But he has your eyes and your nose," Tommy said.

The baby started to fuss, and the nurse handed Kim a bottle.

Kim started to feed the baby as Tommy and the others went to the waiting room, where Carrie, Tanya, Adam, and Aisha were waiting.

"Well?" Carrie asked.

"After a tense moment, Austin Zachary Oliver came into the world, weighing in at eight pounds, eight ounces, and measured in at 20 ½ inches long. Both baby and mother are doing fine, but as for me I'll have a few gray hairs after this," Tommy said.

Carrie was about to ask something when Trini whispered that she'll explain things later. That was enough to satisfy Carrie.

They ate breakfast in the waiting room until the nurse wheeled the baby out towards the nursery.

"Ooh, he is such a handsome little boy! I just wuv his wittle cheeks!" Carrie cooed.

The baby answered with a couple of sneezes.

"Look Carrie, you made him sneeze!" Tanya said.

"Yeah, maybe he's allergic to you!" Adam teased.

"Stop that!" Carrie said.

"We're just joking, Carrie! You're just as bad as Rocky at taking a joke," Jason said.

"I know, I know," Carrie said.


	11. On the Mend and Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: On the Mend and Visitors

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

April 27, 2010

12 pm

Jan was busy doing the laundry as Kim was feeding Austin and Tommy was sleeping on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" Kim said as she fastened her nursing bra and buttoned her blouse, put Austin in his bassinet and answered the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Kim said as Ashley and Cassie came in.

"We just wanted to stop by and see how you and Tommy were doing," Cassie said as she helped Ashley sit down in a chair.

"We're doing okay. Tommy, Ashley and Cassie are here!" Kim said as Tommy answered her with a grunt.

Austin started to fuss, and Kim grabbed a burp cloth and started to burp him.

"So this is the little guy that gave you so much trouble," Ashley said as Austin burped.

"Yes, this is him. Want to hold him?" Kim asked as Ashley nodded. Kim handed her the burp cloth and then the baby.

"Oh he is so big! How much did he weigh?" Ashley asked admiring the baby.

"Eight pounds, eight ounces," Kim said.

"Wow, he is a big baby alright! How are you doing after that hemorrhage?" Cassie asked.

"I'm healing very nicely. I wish I could say that for Tommy though," Kim said looking at her husband who was sleeping peacefully.

"I heard he relapsed from Andros. How did that happen?" Ashley asked.

"Well, the hemorrhage I had didn't help, because that's where all the stress came from, then an hour before we were supposed to go home with the baby, Austin caught an infection from the hospital and was sent to the NICU for a few days, hence even more stress. Then when we got home with the baby, Tommy started to run a fever. Jason took him to the ER, they found out that he caught Austin's infection plus he pulled out a few stitches which needed to be redone so he was hospitalized for almost a week. He got home on Tuesday and was put on bed rest for a couple of weeks, so his leave of absence from work may have to be extended," Kim explained.

"Wow, I bet he's not too happy about that," Cassie said.

"Not really, but it is what it is," Kim said.

"Well, at least it wasn't something worse," Ashley said as she handed the baby to Cassie.

"So, Cassie, any babies in your future?" Kim asked, seeing how Cassie was holding the baby.

"Me? I don't know. Me and TJ are taking it slow. We're getting married in June, and still trying to find a house, so who knows?" Cassie said.

"Well, try to speed things up because I want a godchild, please," Ashley said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cassie mock-saluted her as best as she could with a baby in her arms.

There was more knocking at the door. Kim went to answer it.

"Hey, you guys finally decided to show up!" Kim said as Kira, Conner, Isabelle, Paulette, Ethan, David, and Lisette came in.

"Sorry about not coming sooner. We got really busy, what with Conner trying out for the LA Galaxy, and Ethan getting a promotion at work," Kira said.

"That's okay, sweetie, I understand. So, Conner, how did tryouts go?" Kim asked.

"They went okay. I impressed some top coaches and I'll hear if I made the team on Wednesday," Conner said.

"That's great news! Ethan, how's that new job working out that you got promoted for?" Kim asked.

"It's going pretty well. I can't work from home for a while, but Paulette has a work from home job as a tutor so she'll be home with David all the time now, and Lisette helps when she can," Ethan said.

"Does Dr. O sleep all the time now or what?" Conner asked poking Tommy. Tommy answered with a kick to Conner's leg. Conner jumped.

"Does that answer your question, Conner?" Tommy muttered.

"Oh hey, Dr. O, I didn't notice you were awake," Conner said.

"I'm a light sleeper," Tommy said sitting up.

"Conner! You woke him up!" Kira said.

"It's okay, I have to go to the bathroom anyways," Tommy said grabbing his cane, slowly getting up, and making his way to the bathroom.

"So, how is Dr. O anyways?" Kira asked.

"He's doing well, but healing slowly, a lot more slowly than I am. He may have to extend his leave of absence from work," Kim said.

"Uh-oh, that's not good," Kira said.

"No, it's not, for most people, but Tommy's teacher benefits include short-term disability, and that kicked in on Tuesday, so we're fine, for now," Kim said.

"That's good news, but you don't sound too thrilled," Paulette said.

"Yeah, you're right, I have to juggle taking care of a two-week-old infant, not to mention my other five children, and a sick husband for God knows how long, so, no, I'm not thrilled," Kim said.

"But you have Tommy's mother, and you have us," Ashley said.

"I don't want you guys to stop living your lives just to help me out, you have a baby coming soon, Kira and Paulette have babies and boyfriends to take care of, and Cassie has her teaching job not to mention her fiancé to take care of. I can't impose," Kim said.

"Just take the extra help, Kim, if it's being offered to you. You'll thank your friends later," Jan said coming into the living room with laundry to fold.

Kim looked at her friends and family staring at her, and she shrugged.

"Okay, fine, I'll take you all up on your offers. When do you want to start?" Kim asked.


	12. Andros and Ashley's Perfect Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Andros and Ashley's Perfect Moment

Ashley and Andros' House, Angel Grove

July 11, 2010

2 pm

Ashley was making cookies in the kitchen when she felt the baby kick. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. Preston liked to kick her out of the blue sometimes when she least expected it.

Ashley's due date was coming up in 3 days and she and Andros were preparing for the labor and delivery. Andros baby-proofed the house and Ashley prepared her overnight bag and the diaper bag.

The girls were also helping around the house as needed such as setting up the nursery and light housekeeping. The guys put the crib, changing table, and bassinet together.

Tonight Ashley and Andros were having TJ, Cassie, Zhane, Karone, Carlos, and Shelby over for one last gathering before the baby is born.

6 pm

Andros and Ashley and their friends were having a lively conversation in the living room when Ashley got a look of pain on her face. Cassie noticed it first.

"Ash, are you okay?" Cassie asked her.

"I'm fine. It was probably the baby kicking," Ashley said, sipping her drink.

About 10 minutes later Ashley felt a pain that started in her back and went around her middle. That was enough to make her gasp.

The guys noticed that and jumped up.

"Ash, I don't think that was the baby kicking," Cassie said.

"I…need to lie down," Ashley said.

Andros and Cassie helped Ashley get up and walked to the bedroom. Ashley laid down on the bed and rolled onto her side.

Andros and Cassie stayed with her and the others went back to the living room.

Soon the contractions were 8 minutes apart, then at 6 minutes apart. Then Ashley felt the bed get wet underneath her.

"Guys, I think my water just broke," Ashley said.

Andros felt the bed and his eyes widened.

Cassie was the first to jump into action.

"Andros give me your keys; I'll start the car. I'll get TJ in here to help you get Ashley out to the car. I'll have Karone get the overnight bag and the diaper bag," Cassie said as Andros handed her the car keys. She rushed out of the bedroom and started to bark orders.

Soon everybody was moving around. Once Ashley was safely in the car, Andros pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards the hospital, coaching Ashley with her breathing. The others were following close behind.

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

8:30 pm

Once they got to the hospital, Andros parked in the ER unloading bay and ran around to the passenger side of his car. Cassie and TJ parked behind him, Cassie got out, ran inside, and got a wheelchair. She parked it in front of where Ashley was getting out. She sat down in it and Andros wheeled her inside the ER.

"Are you the couple that's checking into Labor and Delivery at 8:30 pm?" The registration clerk asked.

"Yes. We're Andros and Ashley Karovan," Andros said.

"Okay. I'll let the triage nurse know that you're here," the clerk said as she made a phone call.

A few minutes later the triage nurse took Ashley into the triage room and started checking her in.

Then five minutes later a nurse from Labor and Delivery came down and took Ashley up to a room.

Andros and the others waited a half an hour until the nurse came out.

"Okay, she's all settled in and wants to see you all," the nurse said as Andros and the others followed her to Ashley's room.

When they went into the room Ashley was trying to straighten herself out in bed. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor and a blood pressure monitor. An IV pole was next to the bed, but not in use yet.

The nurse was checking the fetal monitor and charting what she saw in the computer next to the bed.

"Hey Ash, how're you feeling?" Cassie asked.

"Fine, for now," Ashley said looking at the nurse.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Andros asked.

"Andros, did you pay attention to anything that Jan said in Baby Boot Camp? Childbirth can last anywhere from a couple of hours to almost a day. Just be patient. When he decides to come he'll come," Ashley said.

That shut Andros up.

"Well, I'm going to send out a group text to let everyone know what's happening," TJ said as he left the room.

"We're going to get something to drink. We'll see you guys later," Karone said as she and Zhane left the room.

Cassie sat down next to Ashley's bed and sighed.

"Do you have something you have to do?" Ashley asked.

"Nope. This chair is quite comfy, so I think I'll just stay here," Cassie said.

Andros was going to say something, but he kept it to himself.

July 12, 2010

2:30 am

Ashley was still numb from the epidural that she got 30 minutes ago and was trying to get some sleep when the alarms went off. They jolted her, Andros, and Cassie from their sleep. Nurses flooded the room.

They were helping Ashley change positions in bed to see if that satisfied the baby.

Once they were done they waited.

The alarms didn't go off.

"He wants you on this side for now. His heart rate is improving. Slowly but improving. We'll check on you in 15 minutes," Amber, Ashley's nurse for the night, said as she left the room.

Andros had a worried look on his face.

"He's fine, Andros. He just wanted me to change positions, that's all," Ashley said.

"What if it happens again?" Andros said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes," Ashley said.

6 am

The alarms ended up going off at 4 am, then again at 5 am. The nurses checked the baby's heart rate and it was too low for their liking. The doctor agreed that they couldn't take another chance and decided it was time to do a C-Section.

Ashley cried into Andros' shoulder but knew that she and the baby were in good hands.

Cassie hugged Ashley and Andros and went to the waiting room to join the others. Andros followed the nurses as they pushed Ashley's bed down to the operating room.

Once there the nurses gave him a pair of scrubs and told him to follow the instructions on how to wash his hands.

A few moments later the nurse took him to the operating room. He sat down next to Ashley's head.

He took one look into her eyes and could see she was just as worried as he was.

"Okay, momma and daddy, we're about to make the first incision," Dr. Mason said as Ashley and Andros nodded.

The doctor made the first incision, then made a few more cuts.

"Okay, we're going to use the forceps to open the uterus. You're going to feel a lot of pressure and tugging and pulling," the doctor said as he and his assistant started putting in the forceps.

Ashley gasped and grimaced as she felt a lot of tugging and pulling.

Then all the tugging and pulling stopped, and a loud cry could be heard.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Mason said as he held up the baby for Ashley and Andros to see.

"He's got hair, Andros, look!" Ashley said crying, happy that the worst part was over.

"He's a keeper, Ash!" Andros said also crying.

After being dried off and coming in at a healthy 7 pounds 14 ounces and 20 ½ inches long, the nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket, put a blue cap on his head, and laid him next to his mother's head so she could see him up close.

Ashley beamed as she looked at her baby boy. He looked just like Andros, even had the blond highlight that his father also had.

Andros held his son with pride for a few minutes until the nurse said it was time to take him to the nursery for a checkup and a bath.

The other nurses cleaned Ashley up and wheeled her to recovery. Andros went to the waiting room.

Cassie, TJ, Zhane, Karone, Carlos, and Shelby all stood up when Andros came out.

"Well?" Cassie asked anxiously.

"Everything went well. Preston Zhane Karovan arrived with no complications and weighed in at 7 pounds 14 ounces and measured in at 20 ½ inches long. Baby and Momma are in great health and I'm over the moon in love with them both," Andros said as Cassie gave him a hug.

"When can we see them?" Cassie asked.

"The baby's in the nursery getting checked over as well as getting a bath, and Ashley's in recovery. We just have to wait until the nurses come and get us," Andros said.

15 minutes later the nurse came out and took them back to see Ashley.

Ashley was lying in bed looking at the pictures that the nurses took of Preston.

"Hey Ash, how're you doing now?" Cassie asked.

"Much better. I'm relieved that it's over and Preston's okay. I got pictures of him," Ashley said showing Cassie the pictures.

"Oh, he is so cute! Looks just like his daddy!" Cassie said.

"Way to go, Andros!" TJ said slapping Andros on the back, Zhane and Carlos following.

Karone took a good look at the pictures and echoed Cassie's thoughts exactly.

"He's even got your highlight Andros, and he looks just like you!" Karone said as proud as a peacock.

Another 20 minutes later and a nurse came pushing a bassinet with a baby in it.

She checked Andros' and Ashley's hospital bracelets and parked the baby next to Ashley's bed.

"He passed his checkup with flying colors. He'll want to be fed soon," the nurse said as she handed him to Ashley.

Ashley held her son with pride and proudly showed him off.

After a few minutes she passed him to Cassie, who held her godson close to her chest.

After the baby was passed around, the nurses took Ashley to her new room a floor below.

The next morning Andros posted a picture of his wife and son on Facebook, the caption read:

"I am the proudest papa and husband today and from now on, as long as the Lord sees fit. #blessed.


	13. A Big Move and Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 13: A Big Move and Catching Up

Kira and Conner's Apartment, Angel Grove

August 20, 2010

11 am

Kira was taping up some big boxes full of kitchen items so the boxes would be ready for the guys to load into the moving van.

Conner ended up getting a spot on the LA Galaxy Major League Soccer team. Since April Conner has been making the hour drive to LA for practice and meeting with his agent, then driving back home again.

His agent suggested that Conner live in or around LA, near the training facility that the team practices and trains at so, in July, Conner and Kira started the search for houses near LA, and found the perfect 3-bedroom ranch house in a suburb not too far from LA.

Telling Conner's parents the news was the easiest part but telling the ranger family was another. The girls begged them to stay but, in the end, it was Tommy who told Conner and Kira to do what's best for themselves and Isabelle. After some thought they decided to make the move to LA.

After loading the furniture onto the first moving truck, the guys started loading the boxes into the moving van.

Once all the lifting and loading was done, everyone made the drive to Beechwood, California, the suburb that Conner, Kira, and Isabelle would soon call home.

August 27, 2010

5 pm

A week had gone past since Conner and Kira's big move and the gang was having a cookout at Conner and Kira's new house, sort of like a housewarming party. The guys were out on the back porch while the girls were in the living room cooing over the newest ranger offspring.

Kira was opening the wine bottles while Cassie was pouring the wine for the girls that could drink and who were not breastfeeding.

"Gosh, I can't wait to have a glass of wine again," Kim said holding Austin.

"How long are you going to breastfeed Austin, Kim?" Ashley asked, busy feeding Preston.

"Until he gets his first teeth in, in about 1 to 3 months from now," Kim said.

"Just wondering. A woman in my mommy and me class is still breastfeeding her 1 year old," Ashley said.

The girls laughed.

"Then she must have nipples of steel then because there is no way in hell I'm breastfeeding a toddler with teeth that has a tendency to bite and gnaw," Tanya said looking down at Jayden, who was asleep in his infant seat.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose my nipples, thank you very much," Carrie said holding her sleepy three-week-old daughter, Ella.

"But don't you gals want your babies to be smart?" Lisette asked.

"Yes, we do, but we don't want to sacrifice our nipples. Besides, my oldest set of twins were exclusively bottle fed because I was still in high school and didn't have the time to breastfeed, and they're very intelligent and do well in school, so it's not necessary to breastfeed unless you can commit to it," Kim said.

"But you're breastfeeding now," Paulette pointed out.

"Because I'm a grown woman who has the time to commit to it, and a pretty reliable breast pump so I can pump while I'm at work," Kim said.

"You gals are right, if I wanted to pierce my nipples I'd go to a piercing parlor, not have my 1 year old do it," Ashley said as the girls laughed.

Lisette looked at her chest, and got a thinking look on her face. Tanya saw that look and groaned.

"Oh gosh, you just gave Lisette the idea to pierce her nipples. Paulette, talk her out of it!" Tanya ordered.

"Don't pierce your nipples, Lissy! You don't want Darryl to get his mouth stuck on them when you two are…you know," Paulette said.

"Of course I'm not going to! I'm not a hooker! I just wondered how a baby can pierce a nipple, that's all," Lisette said.

"Oh Lisette, we didn't mean it like that, we're just making comparisons. A baby can't really pierce a nipple, just bite the hell out of it. I made the mistake of breastfeeding Junior until he was 9 months old, and I will never make that same mistake again. Man, when he bit down it hurt!" Carrie said.

"Note to self: Don't breastfeed a baby with teeth. Got it!" Lisette said as the girls laughed.

"So, Cassie, how's married life treating you?" Kim asked.

"It's been great. I think we've graduated from the honeymoon phase and went straight to married life. We're starting to share stuff more often than we did when we were dating and engaged, except toothbrushes because that's just so gross on so many levels," Cassie said.

"That's nice," Kira said as she sighed.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Trini asked.

"I don't know. I mean, all of you are married except me, Paulette, and Lisette. Me and Conner are fine, but I wish things for us would move along faster, that's all," Kira said.

"You can't rush a man to propose to you, Kira. When he's ready he will pop the question. Maybe he's saving up for a big ring," Kim said.

"You're right, maybe he is. I'll just have to keep waiting, then," Kira said.

Paulette looked at Facebook on her phone. She gasped.

"Look what Mel posted on Facebook! That ring is a stunner!" Paulette said as the girls gathered around for a look.

"Looks like we'll have another wedding to attend soon," Kim said.

"This is the message she posted: Hey friends and family, just wanted to let everyone know that on September 26, 2011, I will become Mrs. Trent Fernandez. Stay tuned for save the date invites!" Paulette read.

Kira sighed again and sat back down. Paulette saw that and went over to her.

"It'll happen soon, Kira. Then me and you will be posting our stunners of rings on Facebook," Paulette reassured her.

"You're right, Paulette," Kira said smiling.

"I'm always right. You should know that by now. Come on, let's get some baby therapy in," Paulette said pulling Kira by the hand over to where Isabelle and David were and started playing with their children.

To be continued in the next story in the "Once Upon a Time" series, "Once Upon a Time in High School".


End file.
